godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Millennian
|height =40 meters |length =40+ meters |weight =10,000 metric tons''Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla 2000: Millennium; Page 107. |forms =Antimatter form, Combined form, Orga |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |createdby =Takao Okawara |portrayedby =CGI |firstappearance =Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' |designs =ShodaiMirenian }}The Millennian is a Millennian kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1999 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Name The Millennians' name comes from the word "Millennium," which comes from the title of the film they appeared in. In the film itself, the Millennians are never named, but it is stated that they plan to establish an empire on Earth that will last a thousand years, or a millennium. Personality The Millennian seems to want to gather all the information from technology that it can, via telepathy, and biological information, such as Godzilla's Organizer G-1. It also seems to not want to fight unless absolutely necessary; even once it has mutated into Orga, it is obvious that it does not want to battle Godzilla until it realizes that escape is not an option. History Roar The Millennian's roars prior to its transformation mainly resembled low, pained growls. ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium The Millennians were a species of alien that traveled to Earth in an advanced spaceship during the Cretaceous period in order to establish their own empire. However, their ship crashed into the ocean and shut down due to a lack of incoming solar energy. The Millennians were forced to convert their bodies into antimatter and become dormant. After eons of slumber, the Millennians were awakened when a research submarine shined its lights on the ship, giving it enough energy to ascend to the surface. The Millennians immediately began searching for a way to take a new form so they could adapt to Earth's atmospheric conditions, and scanned the humans that were studying the UFO but determined they were not suitable. After the sun had risen, the UFO flew to Tokai and encountered Godzilla. The Millennians concluded that Godzilla was the most powerful lifeform on Earth and that he would be the ideal vessel for them to adapt to the planet, due to Organizer G1, a substance in his cells that granted him almost limitless regeneration. The UFO battled Godzilla and blasted him into the ocean with its plasma cannon. The UFO touched down near the ocean at sundown and became stationary in the absence of solar energy. During that time, Crisis Control Intelligence attempted to restrain the UFO and study its occupants. By sunrise, the UFO broke free of the cables restraining it and flew to Tokyo, eventually landing on the top of a skyscraper in Shinjuku. The Millennians then hacked into all of the city's computers, searching for more information about Godzilla. The Millennians' data collection was interrupted when CCI used multiple Blast Bombs to destroy the building the UFO was perched on, which still failed to destroy the craft. Suddenly, Godzilla rose from Tokyo Bay and entered the city center to challenge the UFO. After a fierce battle, the UFO buried Godzilla under a skyscraper and began to absorb his cells. At this same time, the Millennians transmitted a message to the humans stating their intentions to establish a thousand-year empire on Earth. After absorbing Godzilla's DNA, the Millennians took a combined giant squid-like form and emerged from the UFO. However, they underestimated the volatile properties of Godzilla's DNA, and the Millennian began to mutate rapidly before slumping over to the ground in a deforming mass. When the Millennian rose again, it had transformed into Orga. Abilities DNA absorption The Millennian gained the ability to assimilate an opponent's DNA by biting them. Physical strength As Orga, the Millennian acquired massive physical strength and the ability to fire a beam of energy similar to that of their spaceship from its right shoulder. Telepathy The Millennians pilot their saucers using telepathy, which they also use to tap into all technological devices, including computers, to gather their data, as well as transmit messages on all media machines. It also used telepathy to lasso Godzilla with underground cables, so that the alien can wear out the monster in order to gain the Organizer G-1. Energy Beam in the video game ''Godzilla: Save the Earth, the Millennian attacks Godzilla shooting what appear to be focused, blue energy beams from its forehead, which are capable of knocking him over in one hit, as his sole attack move, during Challenge mode. Video games ''Godzilla: Save the Earth The Millennian appears as a boss in the Challenge mode of ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. After Godzilla destroys the Millennian UFO, the Millennian will emerge and act like a turret, blasting Godzilla with energy beams. After the Millennian is defeated, it will transform into Orga. Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MILLENNIAN.png|Millennian in Godzilla: Save the Earth Trivia *The Millennian is the first Toho monster portrayed completely by . *The Millennians are an example of a race of aliens which can also be considered in their own right, similar to the Virasians. Curiously, they also have an ability similar to the Virasians to merge together into a single gigantic entity. Whereas the Virasians merged into Viras, the Millennians merged into a collective form that later became Orga. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' Video games *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' References Category:Millennium series - Kaiju